The present invention relates to methods for the detection of the presence or absence of nucleic acid sequences that are characteristic of pathogens and the like as well as of gene variations and mutations including those relating to the human leukocyte antigen (HLA), which is of interest in the field of human transplantation. Variations and mutations relating to T-cell receptor (TCR) gene sequences are also of interest.
The HLA locus is highly polymorphic in nature. As disclosed in the Nomenclature for Factors of the HLA System 2000 (Hum. Immunol. 2001 Apr; 62(4):419-68), there are 124 HLA-A alleles, 258 HLA-B alleles, 74 HLA-C alleles, 221 HLA-DRB1 alleles, 19 DRB3 alleles, 89 DRB4 alleles, 14 DRB5 alleles, 19 DQA1 alleles and 39 DQB1 alleles, with new alleles being discovered continuously. As testament to this rapid progress, a July 2002 update by the WHO nomenclature Committee for Factors of the HLA System showed there are 250 HLA-A alleles, 488 HLA-B alleles, 118 HLA-C alleles, 312 HLA-DRB1 alleles, 38 HLA-DRI3 alleles, 12 HLA-DRB4 alleles, 25 HLA-DRB5 alleles, 22 DQA1 alleles, 53 DQB1 alleles, 20 DPA1 and 99 DPB1 alleles.
All HLA-A, -B, and -C alleles have similar sequences. The same holds for DRB1, DRB3, DRB4 and DRB5 sequences. Because of these similarities, very often when a primer pair is used in the practice of polymerase chain reaction sequence-specific priming (PCR-SSP), two or more alleles will be amplified, or in a diagnostic sequence-specific oligonucleotide-probe detection (SSO) system, two or more alleles will hybridize. Therefore, for each allele to have a unique PCR-SSP or detection-SSO pattern, many pairs of primers or probes must be used. Further, the use of diagnostic hybridization SSO probes in HLA typing is confounded by the high levels of homology shared by the HLA alleles. Thus, many prior art typing methods such as those of Bugawan et al., Tissue Antigens (1994)44:137-147, lack the accuracy desired for HLA typing and other applications.
PCR can be used to characterize the sequence on the target DNA template. If amplification occurs, the template DNA contains the same sequences as the primers used. If no amplification occurs, the sequences on the template DNA are different from the primer sequences. Newton et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,890 disclose PCR diagnostic methods for typing, including molecular typing of HLA using PCR-SSP. According to this method, an unknown allele is assigned based on the pattern of positive or negative reactions from multiple rounds of PCR. The methods disclosed by Newton are limited in their effectiveness for HLA typing, however, due to the high degree of polymorphism in HLA as described above. As a consequence two primers, each with specific sequences, frequently amplify many HLA alleles, thus increasing the number of PCR amplifications required in order to assign an unknown allele. For similar reasons, multiple diagnostic probes are required for correct typing of HLA in non-PCR contexts. PCR requires a pair of primers flanking the region on the DNA template for that region to be amplified. The ability of a primer to anneal to the desired sequence depends on the length of the primer and the annealing temperature set in the PCR thermocycling program. The longer the primer, the higher the annealing temperature it needs to achieve specific amplification of a DNA sequence. PCR-SSP uses a balance between primer length and annealing temperature to achieve the specificity of the primer-directed sequence amplification.
In the clinical use of PCR-SSP systems for HLA typing, there had existed a need to use a limited number of PCR reactions to achieve as much resolution as possible whereby the number of alleles amplified by a pair of primers would be reduced (i.e., the specificity of the primers or probes would be increased). Of interest to the present invention is the disclosure of co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,207,379, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, which teaches the use of diagnostic PCR primers that are characterized by non-contiguous (gap) sequences for obtaining greater discrimination between related alleles in HLA typing. In an alternative embodiment, U.S. Pat. No. 6,207,379 teaches use of diagnostic primers that hybridize to non-contiguous sequences in a target nucleic acid and amplify that target by polymerase-mediated primer extension. Despite the success of the methods of U.S. Pat. No. 6,207,379 in carrying out more specific amplification of the target HLA sequences there still remains a desire for improved methods for detection of HLA sequences in both PCR and non-PCR contexts.
The PCR invention described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,207,379 addressed the need in the art for improved methods of PCR—SSP—based molecular typing whereby the specificity of the typing can be increased so as to reduce the number of PCR reactions required for each typing. However, there still exists a need in the art for methods to probe for specific sequences in non-PCR contexts. For reasons of basic thermodynamics, probes and templates, including those with a perfect match, are in state of equilibrium between the hybridized and non-hybridized state. A probe that is at one moment attached to its target template, at another moment may not be. The polymerase in PCR plays a critical role by locking a primer in place through elongation. In non-PCR contexts, the critical factor—the polymerase (and the subsequent elongation)—is lacking, and long-term stability of the hybridized duplex of a short probe to a target would not necessarily be expected. For these reasons it is generally considered necessary for hybridization probes to be longer than corresponding extension primers in order to assure stable duplex formation.
Also of interest to the present invention is the disclosure of Gentalen et al., Nucleic Acids Research Vo. 27, No. 6, pp 1485-1491 (1999), which teaches a method for determining physical linkage between two loci on a DNA strand by means of a high-density oligonucleotide array having more than one oligonucleotide probe at the same address on the oligonucleotide array. According to Gentalen, cooperative hybridization is capable of distinguishing between physically linked and unlinked target sequences.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved hybridization-based detection systems that are capable of reliably detecting specific targets in highly polymorphic contexts including HLA typing and identification of T-cell receptor (TCR) gene sequences.